Satellite communications generally use different frequency bands for receiving and transmitting wireless communications signals, where the frequencies of the receive and transmit signals can be, for example, about 2 GHz apart. As a result, a wireless transceiver can utilize different antenna elements for receiving and transmitting signals in communicating with a satellite. In conventional wireless transceivers that can establish two-way communications to and from satellites, transmit antennas and receive antennas can be arranged on separate antenna panels. In this conventional approach, the transmit panel and the receive panel can be oriented and adjusted separately so that both panels can align precisely with, for example, a target satellite. However, in this conventional approach, wireless transceivers would have a large size due to two separate antenna panels, and would also require a large number of processing elements and complex routing networks to coordinate the transmission and reception operations, which can lead to undesirable signal delays, and high implementation cost and complexity.